Who the hell are you?
by UnicGel
Summary: A housemate AU about Bonnie and Enzo. "Who the hell are you!" Bonnie demanded, yanking off her headphones while looking around for something she could use as a weapon. The stranger tensed, switched off the water and slowly turned around. His brown eyes flicker from surprise to fright.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, I ship Bonnie and Enzo and I really love reading their fics. This is my first fic ever, I'm not a great writter, but I love this ship and I want to keep them alive. Hope you enjoy this story about Bonnie and Enzo, a housemate AU, all human._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own these character, I'm just borrowing them._

* * *

Bonnie's had a long day, a long week for that matter. With all the craziness at work and being on bridesmaids duties for her best friend, Elena - who's getting married next week. Amongst her bridesmaid duties was planning tomorrow's hen's night (well helping Caroline, her other best friend, plan it).

But it's Friday, the end of a working week, she can finally unwind before tomorrow's big night, because, as Caroline puts it, it's gonna be epic!

Bonnie studies her refection and decides her skin requires some TLC. Grabbing the tube of face mask Caroline got her, she gently applied a layer to her face and neck. The mask looks like bottled dirty farm mud, the stuff pigs roll in, but the thing does wonders for her skin.

Sliding off her robe, Bonnie step into her warm, lavender scented, bubble bath. Sitting back with her arm resting on either side of the bath, Bonnie took in a deep breath and let out a slow sign. She could already feel her body relaxing, the warmth of the bath and the lavender aroma help smooth away the knots in her shoulder.

Her house mate, Damon, Elena's husband to be, is at his brother's place tonight, making last minute arrangements for his bucks night, also held tomorrow. Which means, Bonnie has the whole apartment, and their shared bathroom, to herself.

"What'll be tonight?" Bonnie ponders as she pop on her headphones.

"Who I am kidding, you can't beat Babyface's greatest hits," Bonnie smiled contently, selecting her favourite R&B artist's album on her iPod. She close her eyes and let Babyface's serenade her as she settled further down the bath.

The faint sound of the toilet flushing and sense of movement jerked Bonnie out of her slumber, as she slowly opens her eyes she realise that she must have dozed off in the bath, _geez I must really be tired_. Her eyes slowly scans the room and she turns to look over to the toilet. _Who flushed the toilet, is Damon home?_

Bonnie stopped short as her eyes landed on a man dressed in dark jeans and top, standing by sink with his back to her. For a second she thought it was Damon and was ready to give him an earful for not having the courtesy to knock before he used the bathroom. But as Bonnie's vision adjusts, and although he was of similar height and build to Damon, this man's hair was shorter, his posture was different. It wasn't Damon, in fact he wasn't anyone she knew.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bonnie demanded, yanking off her headphones while looking around for something she could use as a weapon.

The stranger tensed, switched off the water and slowly turned around. His brown eyes flicker from surprise to fright. He let out a short but loud scream and took a step back - his sudden scream surprises Bonnie and she let out a scream of her own.

Seconds later Damon rushes in the bathroom, "What's going on, where's the fire?!"

He found his housemate in the bath, face covered in mud, gripping onto a back-scrubber ready to attack his best friend, who was backed against the wall with his hands up in surrender.

"Oh good, you've met," Damon continued casually, amused at the scene in front of him "Bonnie this is Enzo St. John, your new housemate," referring to the dark hair stranger. Enzo let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and awkwardly waved Bonnie "hello".

"Enzo, this is Bonnie Bonnett, also your new housemate." Damon finished with his signature smirk looking between Bonnie and Enzo.

Realisation finally sinks in, Enzo, her new housemates , Damon's best friend who relocated to Mystic Falls from Seattle. Who is also Damon's new business partner, here to help him run his bar while he's off on his honeymoon and also when he gets back. The housemate whom Bonnie was told was suppose to arrive tomorrow morning.

"I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow morning," Bonnie stated, not meaning to come off rude, but she was annoyed, she was having a nice, relaxing night and, Enzo here, just had to arrive early and ruin everything.

"I was able sort out my stuff in Seattle quickly, so I left earlier this morning," Enzo answered calmly, either not noticing Bonnie's annoyance or choosing to ignore it. His eye briefly flickers to hers then quickly looks down again, making Boonie feel a little self conscious.

It suddenly hit her that she was in the bath, completely naked, in front of her new housemate. She quickly glance down to make sure the bubbles were still covering her bits. Unfortunately because she's been in the bath a while now, the bubbles has since begun to disintegrate, with only a thin layer of bubbles left which Bonnie hoped was enough to cover her body. Bonnie can feel her face burn, she's thankful the face mask hid any evidence of her embarrassment. She descreatly moved her arm and hands to cover her bits.

"Besides, I thought it'd be nice to surprise Damon, arrive early so I can help him with his bucks night," Enzo continues and moves toward Damon, arms around his friend's shoulder nudging him towards bathroom door.

"Well, Enzo, first rule of the household, since we'll be sharing this bathroom , please knock before you enter." Bonnie said giving them both a glare.

"Bon-Bon, in Enzo's defence, we thought you weren't home, I did call out when we came in but you didn't answer, and poor Enzo really needed to pee - long drive and all. And besides, you should have locked the door, that's what these are for" Damon points to the door lock.

"I didn't hear you, had my headphones on and I was asleep, and I thought I had the place to myself tonight!" Bonnie muttered, looking down.

"Ok, simple mistake on both parts, but Bon-Bon, I think you should wipe the mud off your face," Damon's scrunch up his nose wiggling his finger at Bonnie face "you're scaring me with your monster from the swamp look, what if it doesn't rub..."

Enzo saved Damon by shoving him out the door, Bonnie looked like she was ready to launch the back scrubber at Damon's head.

"Sorry to interrupt your bath," Enzo nodded in apology, still avoiding eye contact "but we'll leave you to it, nice to meet you Bonnie Bonnett."

As Enzo closed the door behind him, Bonnie thinks she hears Damon tell Enzo that his fly is down.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. It took me forever to write and I know it's not perfect. As mentioned above, I really enjoy reading all the Bonenzo fics, we have so many talented writters in this fandom and I'm so greatful for their time and energy in creating those amazing stories.

I'm not sure if people have lost the motivation to write Bonenzo fics or if they are just too busy, but this is my contribution, to help keep these beautiful characters alive. 😊

I'm almost done with chapter two so i should update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Thanks so much for your favs, follows and r_ eviews. 😊 _There's the next chapter. Apologies in advance for any typos or grammatical mistakes._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters_.

* * *

After the boys left, Bonnie took a quick shower and rinsed off her face mask. She moisturized and then got dressed in her pj shorts and top. She decided that she should find Enzo and make amends, they'll be living together so it would help if they start off on the right foot. Bonnie found them in the living area setting up the couch. Damon wasn't moving out until after the weekend so Enzo would have to make do with sleeping on the couch for the next few days.

The plan was for Damon to spend next week giving Enzo a fresher on the ins and outs of his business. Enzo had originally helped him opened his bar three years ago, staying for 6 months to help develop the business before moving to Seattle to pursue his music career. During that time Bonnie was studying her Master of Social Work in California. Both Bonnie and Enzo have heard stories about one another from their intermediate friends, but never met until tonight.

Bonnie remembered when Caroline first met Enzo, she would always message Bonnie about Damon's "hot British friend with the sexy accent". Caroline was dating Tyler at that time and when she and Tyler broke up, Bonnie questioned if it was because of Enzo. Caroline said nothing ever happened between them, there were some flirting here and there, but Enzo was definitely not the reason for their breakup.

Now that she's had a chance to calm down, Bonnie felt slightly bad for her behaviour. From what she's heard Enzo was a great guy, that was why she agreed for him to move in and also because she didn't have much of a choice - she couldn't afford to stay anywhere else.

Their apartment was directly above Damon's bar, which would usually be quite a noisy place to live, but Damon had it fitted out so that it was pretty sound proof. Damon owns both the bar and apartment - or the banks owns most or it - so he charges Bonnie less than half the rental price for the area.

"I'm making some tea, would either of you like any, Enzo, tea's your thing right? Since you're British and all," Bonnie hoped Enzo would accept her lame joke as an apology.

Enzo looked up from fluffing his pillows, slightly surprised, he thought he wouldn't see her again until the morning. "That is definitely my thing luv, and I would love some," flashing her an appreciative smile, acknowledging her attempt to start over. Bonnie brightly returns his smile and motions for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Bon-Bon, I'm gonna hit the shower now that it's free. I'll try to save you some hot water Lorenzo." Damon smirked.

"You know he really does take long showers" Bonnie tried to hide a laugh as Enzo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Can I help?" Enzo offers, Bonnie shakes her head and motions for him to take a seat at the kitchen bench.

"So tell me Bonnie Bennett, do you have any other house rules?" Enzo asked, resting his chin on his hand as Bonnie moves around the kitchen showing him where everything was kept. Bonnie wondered why she likes the way he says her name, it must be his accent.

Bonnie place two mugs with a tea bag each on the bench top and some milk and sugar. Grabbing the kettle as it finished boiling, "I only have two other rules," she said as she fills each mug with hot water and slides one over to Enzo.

Standing oppositie Enzo on the other side of the bench, Bonnie blows on her tea to cool it down before taking a sip as she studies his face. From behind Enzo could be mistaken for Damon, they both have jet black hair and were of similiar height and build, but that's where the similarity ends. While Damon's hair was slightly long and curled around his neck, Enzo's was short and neatly gelled back. His eyes were a warm shade of brown, complete opposite to Damon's icy blue.

"So, here's the thing, I don't particularly like having strangers in the house, I have trust issues." Bonnie stated honestly, she pulsed and takes another sip of her tea before continuing, "for that reason, my second house rule is. You can't bring home random bed buddies - unless they're serious girlfriend/boyfriend material. They can visit, but no sleepovers."

Enzo raise an eyebrow and slowly sips his tea, contemplating for a second before nodding in agreement. "I also have trust issues, so I don't have any problems with that. What is your third rule?" Bonnie let out a silent sigh of relief, glad that Enzo agreed so easily, has Damon mentioned something to him?

"Alright, this particular rule is very important, and it must never be broken," Bonnie leans closer so they're at eye level to emphasis the seriousness of her third rule. Enzo swallows, lifting his chin and tilting his head slightly in anticipation.

"The third and very important rule is... Do not. EVER. Eat my choc-chip cookies without asking me first, and never. EVER, finish them without buying me a new pack." Enzo chuckles, raises his eyebrows and looks around as if to say, what cookies?

Bonnie reaches for a big green ceramic jar next to the kettle, written across the jar in black marker and big bold letters was "BONNIE". She opens the lid and leans it towards Enzo "these cookie, and Lorenzo St. John, you may have one, it will go nicely with your tea."

Enzo chuckles again and grabs a cookie, he takes a bite "these are really good, and I completely understand and respect your third rule."

Bonnie takes a big bite of her own, "I know right?" They both laughed and enjoyed the moment, "you also know that I'm not joking right?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow and points her half eaten cookie at Enzo, crumbs scatter the bench top, he quickly nods, "Yes of course luv."

That was the second time that he called her luv, she wondered if he calls anyone else that? Still leaning across the bench, Bonnie realised how closed they were, his face only inches away from hers. His chocolate brown eyes framed with long lashes, they briefly flicker down to her lips, Bonnie feels like she is suspended in time, her whole body frozen and only her eyes flutters as she gazes to his lips and then back into his eyes. Just then Damon flungs open the bathroom door and rushes out with only a towel wrappes around his waist, he then quickly dissapears into his room.

Bonnie clears her throat and straigthens up. "So, do you have any rules of your own Mr. St. John?" She offered him another cookie and grabs one for herself.

Enzo contemplates, licking the crumbs off the corner of his mouth and rubs the stubbles on his chin, "Let me think about and I'll let you tomorrow." he grins with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bonnie pulse her lips but nodded her head in acceptance "Ok." She offers Enzo another cookie but he shakes his head saying he didn't want to eat them all, instead he finishes his tea.

"Because you're my old buddy Enzo, I've kindly saved you some hot water," Damon walks into the kitchen, now fully dressed and heads straight for the jar.

Bonnie smacked Damon's hands away as he reached for the cookies. She closes the lid and push the jar away.

"You let Enzo have some!" Damon pouts.

"Well Enzo didn't eat all my cookies last week did he!?" Bonnie glared at Damon blocking his access to the jar. "Besides, haven't you already brushed your teeth?"

Enzo chuckled and push himself off the stool, "It's getting late so I'm gonna grab a quick shower and hit the sack, thanks for the tea and cookies Bonnie Bennett, see you both in the morning."

He walks over to the sink and washes his mug and places it on the drying rack. Enzo pats Damon on the shoulder and gives Bonnie a salute. He then goes to grab his towel, toiletries and change of clothes from his suitcase in the living area.

"Good night" Bonnie giggled and returned Enzo's salute. Damon had somehow managed to grab a handful of cookies from the jar and was munching away.

"So, Elena tells me Jeremy is bringing a date to the wedding, are you ok with that Bonnie? Because we can tell him that we don't have room." Damon asked as he grabs milk from thre fridge, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Yep, I already know, I don't think you can prevent Elena's brother from bringing a date to the wedding Damon. Besides, Jer told me about her when they started dating a few months ago. They seem pretty serious, and I'm happy for them." She really was, she's moved on from him a long time ago, it's been six years since they've dated. When she left for college, they both decided to end their relationship, long distance wasn't gonna work and they had already started growing apart - they both wanted different things in life.

"Ok Bon-Bon, I'm happy if you're happy. I just wish you could find someone that would make you happy," Damon said giving Bonnie a sad smile and drinks the milk directly from the carton.

"Yes dad! I'm fine, I don't need a man to make me happy," Bonnie couldn't help but sneak a glance at Enzo as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Damon didn't miss Bonnie's quick glance at his friend, smirking at Bonnie as he loudly munch away on his fourth cookie.

Damon was really starting to annoy Bonnie, she knew that he wanted to say something, but wouldn't say it until she asked, "What?!" She yanks the milk carton off Damon and goes to pour it into a glass for him. It didn't take long for her to cave in.

"I knew you two would hit it off" he said matter of fact.

"Oh really?" Bonnie yawns loudly as she puts away the milk and then and goes to wash her mug.

"Yep, you have a lot in common. You're both caring, loyal and hard working people - and you both have me as an awesome best friend," Damon ignores Bonnie's snort and continues, "Besides, it doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eye either does it?" Grinning between bites and wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie almost blush but quickly recovers, she rolls her eyes and dries her hands on the towel "Careful there Damon, if you weren't getting married to my best friend next week, people might think you and Enzo were more than just friends." Bonnie grins as she pats Damon's chest and walks away taking the cookie jar with her.

"Ok, I'm off to bed, I need my beauty sleep, Caroline said that she's gonna find me a hot man tomorrow."

"Good idea, maybe he can be your plus one to my wedding!" Damon yells after Bonnie, calling her bluff, but she already reached her bedroom.

"You better buy me 10 packs of cookies tomorrow to replace all the ones you eaten!" Bonnie yelled swinging the door close ignoring Damon's comment.

At that moment Enzo walks out of the bathroom, dressed in a white t-shirt and some sweats, cheeks flushed from the shower, hair still wet and slicked back. He was laughing at their banter shaking his head.

He catches Bonnie at her door and gives her a shy smile. She can't help but notice his dimples and how his smile lights up his face or how the t-shirt he's wearing hugs at his muscles. Bonnie shakes away her thoughts, she returns his smile and quickly closes the door.

Leaning against her closed door Bonnie bites her bottom lip trying to suppress the stupid grin that's plastered on her face. She knows that she's in trouble, _Damon is right, he is indeed very easy on the_ _eyes_. But she can't think of him that way, he's her housemate, getting together with a housemate is a bad idea, it would just complicates things and she doesn't need complications in her life.

But unfortunately for her, dimples and accents have always been her weakness.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! It's so surreal that people are actually reading my fic, it really means a lot to me. Note0: English is not my only language, so apologies again for any mistakes._

 _Next chapter will be from Enzo's point of view._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, I give you, chapter 3!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful Vampire Diaries characters, I'm just borrowing them._

* * *

Enzo woke from a very restful night sleep, the couch was a lot comfier than it looked, or perhaps it was because he was just exhausted from his long drive.

Either way, he's glad to be away from Seattle - away from a certain someone, the someone he didn't want to think about so early in the morning, because if he did, it would put him in a foul mood.

Stretching his body and shaking away the unpleasant thoughts threatening to resurface, Enzo kicked off the blanket and checked his phone, it was just past 8 in the morning and apart from the faint noise of the traffic coming from outside the apartment, the place was still and peaceful, his housemates must still be asleep. The quiet morning was a contrast from his last apartment in Seattle, where it was always buzzing no matter what time of the day it was.

After giving his body another stretch, Enzo went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, but just to be safe, he knocked softly and waited for any response before slowly opening the door. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday's incident.

Just the thought of Bonnie made him smile, their first encounter, although awkward and slightly scary at the time, was also amusing now that he thinks about it.

Last night, he initially thought he was alone in the bathroom. He was busting to go to the toilet and was in such a rush he didn't bother to close the door, and because the bath's situated behind the door, Bonnie was hidden from view.

When she spoked up, it almost made him peed his pants again and then to turned around and see her, face covered in a goo-like mask, ready to attack him, he couldn't help but scream. He wasn't proud of the girly scream he let out - he usually doesn't scare easily, but in his defence he was on the verge of fatigue and his brain was not functioning at 100% capacity.

After Damon introduced them and they both calmed down, it dawned on him that he was standing in front of his new and very naked housemate - who had the most mesmerising olive green eyes he's ever seen, green eyes of which were shooting daggers at him. It took every ounce of his willpower to stay composed when she lowered the back scrubber, the thin layer of bubble shifted in the bath and he could see the top of her breast peeking through. Not wanting to stare or embarrass her, he quickly averted his eyes and concentrated on the bath tiles instead. Just the thought of that moment almost made him choke on his mouth wash.

"Think about something else Enzo." He muttered to himself as he washed his face and gave his hair a quick comb.

Enzo decided he would head down to the local shop and grab some ingredients for a special breakfast he plan to make Damon and Bonnie, he wanted to thank them for letting him move in.

He quickly changed into jeans and his grey hoodie and pulled on his boots. The local store was just a couple of blocks away and it only took him 20 minutes to return home with groceries in tow. He made a mental note to ask Bonnie what brand of choc-chip cookies she liked, he could buy her some next time he's on a grocery run.

After putting the food away, Enzo began preparations for the breakfast, he was making his famous poach eggs with crispy bacon, avocado and sautéed mushrooms on sourdough toast.

He was just poaching the eggs when he heard Bonnie emerge from her bedroom, stretching while letting out a big yawn as she walked across to the bathroom. She abruptly halted in her tracks as she sniffed the air. Her nose gravitated towards the direction of the smell to where Enzo stood in the kitchen.

"Good morning Bonnie," Enzo greeted her with a smile. Bonnie looked a little startled for a second but then shyly returned his greeting. "Morning, something smells good!"

Enzo's smile brightens, he was amazed how great she looked in just a simple t-shirt and shorts. With her plump lips, big green eyes, curving but petite frame and flawless caramel skin, she had the rare blend of exotic beauty and adorableness. He also haven't seen many people who could pull off crazy bed hair like her either. He must have been staring for a second too long, long enough to make Bonnie feel self-conscious as she attempts to smooth down her bed hair.

Enzo blinks and clears his throat, "um, I made us breakfast, it's almost ready. Can you wake Damon up for me? I'm actually surprise the smell of bacon hasn't already woken him up..." Right on cue Damon flung open his door, he never seems to fail to make a dramatic entrance even when he's just woken up.

Bonnie quickly rushed into the bathroom and locks the door, she didn't want to risk the chance of letting Damon use the bathroom first. Knowing Damon, just like his showers, he took forever to wash up in the morning, god knows what he does in there.

Damon shrugged and heads over to the kitchen, his eyes widen as he takes in all the food Enzo had prepared. "Are you making your famous English breakfast?!"

"Yep, and I've also made coffee." Enzo's nods and points over to the fresh pot of coffee.

"God I've missed you man!" Damon exclaims, giving Enzo a big hug and plants a wet kiss on Enzo's check. Enzo shoves him away and wipes his face with his sleeve, "mate, watch it with the morning breath."

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Bonnie inquired in with mock suspension.

"I just miss my buddy's cooking that's all, Enzo would make a great husband one day," Damon said raising his right eyebrow and smirking at Bonnie as he grabbed a piece of bacon, "but unfortunately for him, I'm marrying someone else."

Enzo and Bonnie both rolled their eyes in union. As Enzo turns his back to them, Damon leans over to Bonnie and whispers in her ear, "and that lucky someone could be you..."

"What are you making? It smells amazing!" Bonnie asked, choosing to ignore Damon's comment, she went and poured herself a cup of coffee instead. _Freshly made breakfast and coffee, I can definitely get used to this,_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"You'll soon find out, take a seat, breakfast is ready," Enzo ushered them to the table and handed them a plate each of his cafe style breakfast.

Both Bonnie and Damon quickly dived into their food. "Is this a regular thing? Cos if it is, I'm so glad you've moved in," Bonnie said between bites.

"It can be," Enzo replied with a smile, "I promise I'll make you breakfast whenever I have time."

 _I would love you to make me breakfast everyda_ y, Bonnie wanted to say but kept the thought to herself.

"I actually prepared this especially because I wanted to thank you both for giving me the opportunity to move in. Also thank you Damon for making me your business partner, I really appreciate the fresh start mate." Enzo continued, raising his mug of coffee clicking it with Damon's raised cup.

"Our pleasure buddy, I've been trying to get you to move here for years! You know that I always thought you needed to get away from Seattle and you know who." Damon said giving Enzo a pointed look.

Enzo quietly cleared is throat, and shift uncomfortably in his chair. He really didn't want to talk about the 'who', and for some reason, he didn't want to talk about her in front of Bonnie.

"Well, I'll happily eat this delicious breakfast whenever you want to make it Enzo. Beats blue berry pancakes any day," Bonnie said grinning at Enzo, ignoring Damon as he faked stabbed his heart with his butter knife.

"He's still making people eat those is he? That's why I like to make my own breakfast!" Enzo asked teasingly, Damon's pancakes weren't all that bad, but it was fun making him think otherwise.

"Hey, Elena loves my pancakes!" Damon exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his napkin before throwing it on the table with exaggerated outrage.

"I'm sure she does mate," Enzo said, exchanging looks with Bonnie.

"So, Enzo, have you thought anymore about your house rules?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject before Damon decides to make a scene.

"I don't think I have anything to add to your rules love," Enzo said, he hasn't really given it much thought. Bonnie's rules were quite reasonable, even the one about bed buddies. If he didn't have to put up with meeting any of her one night stands then he didn't mind not bringing his conquests home. He wondered if Bonnie was the type to have many one night stands - not that it's any of his business.

"What about Ellie?" Damon asked giving Enzo a knowing look.

"Who's Ellie?!" Bonnie asked, trying her best to sound casual.

"Oh right, Ellie," Enzo said with a grin, he got up and walked over to the living area.

"Ellie is very precious to me, she's been with me through thick and thin, I couldn't live without her," Enzo said as he went to grab something near his suitcase.

Bonnie wondered who this Ellie was, was it the someone Damon brought up before? Although it wasn't likely, Enzo's face lit up when Damon mentioned Ellie, quite the opposite reaction to the mention of the certain 'someone' from Seattle...

Enzo returns back to the table, the sound of the strumming of a guitar snaps Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"This here is Ellie, she's my pride and joy," Enzo explains, his eyes twinkling. "I'm very protective of her, so Bonnie Bennett, my one and only house rule is, no one is allowed to touch Ellie besides me," Enzo said with a chuckle, he realised how weird that might sound.

Bonnie laughed too, shaking her head, partly at herself for the curious thoughts and also at Enzo for being so protective of his guitar - even though it was kinda cute.

"Ok, ok, I promise I won't touch your Ellie," Bonnie reassured Enzo, drawing a cross above her left chest.

"I'm glad we got all the serious stuff out of the way!" Damon said, "we should get moving, I have a lot to show you downstairs at the bar before we get ready for my big night!"

"Yikes, I need to get ready too, Elena and Caroline will be picking me up soon! We have a full day of pampering before we head out on the town tonight" Bonnie said as she did a little dance in her chair, earning laughs from her housemates.

The three quicky finished their breakfast and washed up. The boys were just about to head out when they heard a knock at the door. Enzo went to open the door and was greeted by Elena and Caroline. They were both equally excited to see Enzo,

"Enzo! You're finally here!" Elena exclaimed giving Enzo a hug. "Can you please keep an eye on Damon for me tonight and make sure he stays out of trouble?" She asked, looking over at her smirking fiancee.

"I'll try my best sweetheart, but I can't promise you anything," Enzo said, returning her hug. Elena nodded, tucking her straight long chocolate brown hair behind her ear. She can completely understand, Damon wasn't the type to take orders from other people, her being the exception.

"It's so nice to see you again Enzo, we've missed you!" Caroline squealed as she gave him a kiss on the cheeks and a cuddle.

"It's nice to see you too gorgeous, you're looking well. What's new with you?" Enzo asked the bubbly blonde. Caroline started to ramble on out her new job as a local news reporter, her colleagues and all the crappy reports she had to do when she first started. Enzo nodded and smiled, he knows that when Caroline starts talking, it's hard to get a word in.

Bonnie was watching their interaction from across the room as she stood with Damon and Elena. A light hint of unwarranted jealousy flickering in her chest as Enzo and Caroline laughed at some crazy story she was telling him. Bonnie could hear "cat" and "pee" being thrown around. She would guess that Caroline was telling Enzo about the time when she interviewed the local old lady with a thirty year old cat. The cat peed in Caroline's tea during the interview without her knowledge. Caroline almost drank the tea, but luckily the cameraman saved her by whacking it out of her hands, spilling it all over her dress. What made it worst was the whole thing was caught on live TV. But the incident did helped her career, Caroline is now the network's star reporter.

"Ok, I think we better head off before we miss our appointment at the day spa," Bonnie remained Caroline, standing behind Enzo raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"We still have time," Caroline said checking her watch.

"Well, there might be traffic and we'd want to get a good parking spot," Bonnie said, knowing that those were very lame excuses. She mentally cursed herself for being a jealous idiot.

"Let's go Care, I want to grab a smoothie at the café near the spa anyways," Elena said, grabbing her purse before giving Damon a kiss goodbye.

"Ok then, bye guys, behave tonight, don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Caroline said giving Enzo another hug goodbye.

"See ya," Bonnie said, giving Damon a peak on the cheeks and Enzo a smile as she walks past him towards the door.

"Have a great night ladies, hope you meet your 'hot guy' tonight Bonnie!" Damon yelled after the girls.

"Have a great night. See you love," Enzo said grinning at Bonnie, trying to deny the fact he hoped that she wouldn't meet any hot guy tonight.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who's shown interest in this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Apologies for the long wait. I try to write bits and pieces on my phone while I'm on the train to and from work. I'll try my best to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks but no promises!_

 _Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful TVD characters._

 _Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy Chapter 4!_

* * *

Bonnie and her two best friends enjoyed over two hours of head-to-toe pampering before heading off to grab lunch at their favourite cafe.

"Ladies, after we finish here, we need to go and pick up our bridesmaids dresses." Caroline reminded them as they devoured their burgers and fries. Who knew that hours of pampering could build up such an appetite.

"Maybe I shouldn't eat this burger, what if I can't fit into my wedding dress anymore," Elena asked sadly, frowning down at her half eaten burger.

"Don't worry Elena, one burger won't make any difference, but maybe avoid the fries and thick shake," Bonnie reassured her, pulling the fries and shake away, "besides, we'll just dance away all the calories tonight!"

"Good point Bonnie, I'm so lucky to have you two as my bridesmaids," Elena said squeezing her friends' hands before gleefully turning back to her burger.

"So, how's having Enzo as a new housemate Bonnie?" Caroline asked giving Elena a quick sideway glance.

"Yeah good, we've set our ground rules and Enzo didn't have any problem with them. He seems like a nice guy, he even made Damon and I breakfast this morning... I think we'll get along just fine," Bonnie replied avoiding eye contact with Caroline.

She could tell from her friends' sideway glance at each other that they've heard about Bonnie and Enzo's embarrassing encounter, Damon must have told Elena - he was notorious for having a big mouth and being a gossip queen.

"That was nice of him, he's a really good cook." Caroline paused and chewed on her food thoughtfully, "he arrived last night right? Did you get to speak to him then or did you only meet him this morning?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows in question. Elena quickly took a sip of her drink to hide her grin.

"I met him last night," Bonnie replied casually, a little curious how Caroline knew Enzo was a good cook. She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, she knew full well where Caroline was going with this.

"Oh okay, did he make a good impression on you?" Caroline continued innocently.

Bonnie let out a sigh and leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, looking between her friends as they tried, unsuccessfully, to keep up their charade.

"Just spit it out already, I know you heard what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if Damon called Elena about it while he was in the shower last night!" Bonnie shot a glare at Caroline before turning her attention to Elena, tight lips and raised eyebrows challenging her not to lie.

"He texted me while he was setting up the couch for Enzo actually," Elena countered back bursting out laughing, covering her mouth to catch the sprays of milkshake that's escaped.

"So did you catch him with his pants down?" Caroline asked eagerly, "or did Enzo see more than he should!?" Both girls were now doubling over in laughter, covering their mouths to smoother their giggles as they gained looks from around the cafe.

"No, and hell no!" Bonnie shouted in defence, "I was well covered up with the bath bubbles thank you very much!"

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh too as she remembered how scared Enzo looked, she kinda felt bad for the guy.

"You know, I'm quite impressed with you two," Bonnie stated throwing a handful of fries playfully at her friends who's laughter has finally subsided. Caroline tried to block them from going in her hair while Elena attempted to catch them with her mouth.

"It must have taken you both a lot of will power to last this long without bringing it up until now!"

"Yep, and we can't believe you kept this juicy story from us either!" Elena replied as the girls burst out laughing again.

They finished their meals and then headed over to the boutique. It was the same place Elena purchased her wedding dress which she picked up the week before. Bonnie and Caroline had their final fittings today.

Elena's wedding dress was a beautiful ivory laced gown in a mermaid silhouette. The figure hugging dress had a sweetheart neckline and a low v shape back with a two meter long train.

The bridesmaid dress was also a mermaid cut, but made of chiffon silk in a dusty pink shade. The long dress had ruching around the top half with a flowy floor length skirt.

Bonnie originally tried on the dress in a much darker shade and both girls fell in love with it. They settled on a dusky pink colour that suited both Caroline and Bonnie's skin tone.

Their dresses fitted perfectly and didn't require any further alterations so they were able to take it home.

It was just past 3pm when they arrived at Elena's place. Elena lived with her Aunt Jenna and her aunt's husband Ric and their baby boy, Hayden. Jeremy and his girlfriend Anna were also staying with them while they were back in Mystic Falls to attend the wedding.

Just a a few months ago Elena and Damon purchase a house together and Damon had already started to move some of his things there. They were planning to officially move in once they get back from their honeymoon.

Ric and Jeremy were heading out the door when the girls arrived home. Jeremy quickly introduced them to his girlfriend Anna before heading off to Damon's brother's house to help set up for the bucks night.

Anna was just as cute and lovely as she looked the girls hit it off. They took turns looking after baby Hayden while they got ready for the party. Elena insisted on a vampire theme hens night, she's been obsessed with vampires ever since Buffy and then Twilight a few years after that.

Everyone had to dress up as a character from a vampire TV show or movie. Caroline was going as Buffy the vampire slayer - dressed in red leather pants and a black sleeveless top, she even had a stake. Anna wore a Japanese school-girl outfit, she looked very much like Saya from the Last Vampire anime movie, while Aunt Jenna was dressed as Sookie from True Blood in her white T-shirt and short shorts and blonde wig. Elena wore a white tutu skirt and a t-shirt with the words "Team Edward" and "Team Jacob" crossed out, below that written in red was "Team Damon". She was channelling vampire Bella from Twilight, she even wore hazel contacts and fangs to complete the look. Caroline was still trying to talk Bonnie into going as Willow from Buffy.

When Caroline originally told Bonnie that she was organising her costume, she imaged a red wig and comfortable casual "Willow clothes". The red wig was there, but when Caroline pulled out tight leather pants and a matching leather corset top, it dawned on her that it was the outfit Willow wore when she was a vampire. The outfit wouldn't have been too bad, but upon trying on the corset, it was so tight she could hardly breath, and the built in push up bra left nothing to the imagination. Bonnie has always been happy with her breasts, they were a perfect size for her body, she just wasn't used to having them so prominently on display. Caroline said something about not needing her help in finding a hot guy in this outfit.

After some convincing from her friends and slight loosening of the corset, Bonnie finally gave in and agreed to wear the outfit. It was too late to find something else to wear anyways.

The babysitter arrived and the girls headed off to the restaurant. They have booked dinner and a show and then planned to head down to a club and possible Damon's bar afterwards. Caroline found a vampire play/strip-show that was playing in a the neighbouring town, it had great reviews and the food was really good too. A few of Elena's workmates and their other friends were meeting them at the theatre restaurant.

XXXXXXXXX

The boys were gathered at Damon's younger brother, Stefan's house for the party. Damon just wanted a low key bucks night. As long as he had good company, good food and some great booze, he was happy.

Along Enzo, Stefan, Jeremy and Ric, Elena's highschool friends Matt and Tyler were also invited. Damon wouldn't consider them close friends, most of the time he didn't get along with them, but Matt was in a long term relationship with his distant cousin Sarah, and Tyler was Matt and Jeremy's best friend, so they occasionally hanged out as a group.

They had a spit roast going in the backyard and a poker table set up in the patio. Damon was having a great night, drinking the best bourbon and winning the first few rounds of poker.

Enzo had gone to get more bourbon for Damon and a Coke for himself. He was the designated driver so he had to cut himself off after his one and only glass of bourbon earlier in the night.

Arriving back outside, the boys had stopped playing poker, the group had lost most of their money to Stefan and Damon, the brothers were real hustlers when it came to poker.

Damon was halfway retelling Enzo's and Bonnie's first encounter.

"So I hear this loud squeal, I rush into the bathroom and poor Enzo here was backed up against the wall, nearly shitting his pants while Bonnie - face dripping with goo - was ready to launch into attack!" Damon was reenacting the screen as the boys pissed themselves laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Exaggerating much mate?" Enzo said shaking his head, he poured Damon another drink hoping to shut him up.

"I think you're lucky Damon got to the bathroom in time, Bonnie might be small but she's got a powerful punch," Stefan told him, finding the story more amusing because it happened to Enzo, he's never really seen Enzo scared before.

"I don't question that one bit mate," Enzo said with a smile, from the way she handles Damon, Enzo was certain Bonnie had a lot spunk in her.

"She's been though a lot, but she's one of the toughest people I know," Matt said with a sad smile while playing with his poker chips. The other boys nodded and grunted in agreement.

Enzo wanted to ask Matt to elaborate but changed his mind, it was none of his business and if he wanted to know more about Bonnie, he should ask her himself.

"Looks like the girls are at Damon's bar now," Ric announced showing the boys the photo Jenna just sent him.

"The wifey is ready to go home and she said I should met her there if I wanted a lift home." Ric laughed shaking his head at the photo. It wasn't even midnight yet but Jenna looked like she was falling asleep while the other girls were dancing and laughing around her.

Matt grabbed the phone for a closer look at Sarah who was dressed as Santanico in From Dusk to Dawn, although she had more than just a bikini on.

"I didn't know the girls where all dressed up!?" Matt looked at the boys in question and handed the phone back to Ric, "I can take you Ric, since you're too drunk to drive."

"They're supposed to dress as vampires or something. Didn't you see Sarah's custom before she left for the party?" Jeremy asked laughing, but who was he kidding, he wouldn't mind seeing Anna in her custom again either.

"No, I came here straight from work," Matt said already packing up the poker table.

"Alright, since lover boy here is so eager to see his Misses, we can end the party at my bar," Damon offered, "gentlemen, thank you for a great night, and thanks for being such bad poker players, your loss is my gain!" Damon grinned, rubbing his hands together.

They all helped Stefan tidy up the place before they headed off to the bar. Enzo and Matt being the most sober were the designated drivers.

Shortly after they finally arrived at Damon and Enzo's bar - Salvatore's, named after Damon's family. Business at Salvatore's was steady, there wasn't a line outside the bar anymore but the place was still packed.

Enzo stopped at the door to speak to their head security, Cade to get a quick debrief of the night. It's been a quiet night trouble-wise, the more rowdy colleague grads had already left and moved on to their next party destination.

Enzo quickly scanned the crowd and saw that the boys have already joined Elena's hens group at the corner booth near the small stage. He was halfway towards the group when he heard her laugh. Bonnie didn't really have a distinctive laugh, but for some reason he knew it was her.

He followed the welcoming sound and found her at the bar talking to Beau, their bartender. From where he stood Enzo had a view of her profile, arms leaning on the bar, she throws her head back laughing at something Beau just said. His heart skipped a beat as he took her in. She had on a short red wig, giving her girly features a bit of an edge. His eyes travel down to her black leather corset with red frilly details around her chest, his eyes linger there for a second then continued to scan down to her tight leather pants, pants that hugged her curves in all the right places.

Enzo sees her pause, as if she could sense his stare, he quickly turned and walks over to the group before she catches him staring. _You're not being creepy at all Enzo_ , he thought shaking his head at himself.

Enzo's friends were coupled up in the large booth with chairs pulled up around them to accommodate the large group. Elena's workmates had already left for the night, most of them had work at the hospital the next day. Enzo sat down at the empty chair between Stefan with a very tipsy Caroline on his lap, and Matt who also had Sarah on his lap.

Enzo gave Sarah a quick hug and a peak hello, it was the first time he's seen her since he's been back. Sarah has always been like a younger sister to him. They were catching up when suddenly Elena let out a frustrated cry. She was trying to explain to a confused Damon who she was dressed up as, grabbing onto his shirt and repeating, "Just say it Damon, out loud, say it!"

"I love you?!" Damon asked looking over at Enzo for support. Enzo shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea who she was trying to be either, perhaps a ballerina with her tutu, _are there ballerina vampires_ he wondered.

"Oh for God sake, she's Bella from Twilight Damon!" Jeremy shouted rolling his eyes, Anna giggling beside him.

"I still don't know who that is, trust you to be all over girlie movies Baby Gilbert." Damon said shaking his head at Jeremy. Elena gave him a slap on the chest for making fun of her brother.

"Alright kids, we're gonna head home, the babysitter is probably wondering where we are!" Jenna declared, "Jer, Anna, let's go?"

Matt and Sarah used that as a cue to also head off, Tyler joined them since Matt was his ride.

Those who were left moved into the booth facing the bar. Enzo would have a perfect view of Bonnie if he wasn't trying his best not to look that way, he couldn't risk being caught checking her out again.

"I'm thirsty, where is Bonnie with our drinks?" Caroline wondered searching the bar.

"Oh... She's distracted, but I forgive her, he's hot," Caroline giggled nudging Elena.

Enzo looked over to the bar expecting Bonnie to still be chatting with Beau, instead, she was now joined by a younger guy, the two of them emerse in conversation.

"Enzo, can you do us a favor and grab the drinks for us, I'm thirsty too and it's my hen's night," Elena said pouting at Enzo.

"I don't want to interrupt them, looks like she found a hot date for your wedding after all," Enzo joked, not really wanting to witness their flirting up close.

"Nonsense, just casually walk up and grab our drinks on the bar, they won't even notice you're there," Damon said giving Enzo a push out of the booth, "pretty please, you'll be my favorite best man." Damon plead earning a "Hey!" from Stefan and a sigh of defeat from Enzo.

Enzo gave into the demands, he wanted to say hi to Beau anyway. As he got closer he could see Bonnie's "hot guy" was getting very friendly, a bit too friendly for Enzo's liking, he was playing with her wig and gawking at her cleavage. She was smiling politely as the guy chatted away, was it Enzo's imagination or did Bonnie seem a bit disinterested. Bonnie notice Enzo approach the bar and gave him a small smile, she almost looked embarrassed to see him.

At that moment, the guy she was talking to leaned in and said something in her ear, Bonnie frowned and before she could process what he said, he moved in and appeared to give her a kiss on her shoulder.

Enzo frowned and quickly looked away, annoyed at the discomfort growing in his chest. Enzo's attention snapped back to Bonnie as he hears her let out a surprise gasp. He sees Bonnie shove the guy away, the "hot but not-so-bright" guy ignored Bonnie's rejection and makes another attempt at her, but before he could get any closer, Bonnie brings up her fist and punches him in the face.

The guy staggered back, shock quickly turns into rage, he looked like he was about to attack Bonnie. Enzo swiftly moved in and grabbed the guy's wrist twisting his arm behind his back and shoved him away.

Enzo called for security, Cade was already making his way across the bar. Cade grabbed the guy and escorted him out of the bar, Enzo could see Damon catching up to them at the door. Most likely making sure the idiot never showed his face in their bar again.

Caroline and Elena started to make their way over to Bonnie. She held up her hand saying she was ok, Bonnie didn't want to make a scene, plus she didn't want to ruin Elena's night. Shooting a look at Stefan, Bonnie indicated for him to help keep the girls seated. Stefan must have assured Caroline that Bonnie was fine with Enzo, because the girls quickly glanced at Enzo and nodded their heads and returned to their seats.

Enzo motioned for Beau to announce the last call before turning his attention back to Bonnie.

She was rubbing her shoulder and took a step back as Enzo moved closer to have a look at her shoulder.

"I'm fine, the idiot tried to bite me, something about seeing how a "vampire" taste," Bonnie said with a humourless laugh.

Enzo softly brushed her hand away to inspect the damage. The lunatic had actually left teeth marks on her shoulder.

"Does it hurt," Enzo asked softly, concern in his eyes.

Bonnie looked down shaking her head, it stung a little, but she'll survive.

"Come with me, let's have a look at your shoulder and hand in better lighting," Enzo said offering Bonnie his hand.

"I'm fine," Bonnie repeated, hesitating for a second before taking hold of his hand. The simple gesture instantly filled her body with warmth. She needed to get away from the bar, away from everyone's stares.

Enzo lead Bonnie through the crowd to the kitchen doors leading to the back office. He didn't say a word, he just glanced at her now and then to make sure she was ok. Enzo held onto her hands until they reached his office, he gave them a light squeeze and motioned for her to sit down on the small office couch.

Enzo took a bottle of water from the mini bar fridge. "Here, have a drink," he said handing her the bottle before going to grab the first aid kit from his desk.

He returned with the kit and sat down next to Bonnie, one leg bent on the couch so that he's facing her.

Bonnie drank almost half the bottle of water, she was suddenly very thirty, she wasn't sure if it was because she just punched a guy or because Enzo was sitting very close to her, staring at her with his warm brown eyes.

He took her hand in his again, examining her knuckles just to make sure they didn't need any stitches. Surprising they were just a bit red, but no cuts.

She was starting to overheat, _what is going on with me_? She took off her wig and placed it on the arm of the chair and turned around, also bending her legs on the couch so she's face to face with Enzo.

"I'm fine, see, it's just a little a mark," she reassured him, pointing to her shoulders.

Enzo pulled some disinfectant wipes from the first aid kit and gently wiped at the affected spot. The teeth marks wasn't too deep but she might get a bruise tomorrow. "Just to be safe," he said smiling up at her.

"What? Just in case he has rabies?" Bonnie snorted, giving him a small smile.

She shivered as Enzo placed on a band-aid and gentle rubbed it down with his fingertips.

"Sorry, my hands are a bit cold," Enzo said with an apologetic smile, he zipped up the kit and placed it on the table. Bonnie shook her head saying it's ok, because really, his hands weren't cold, it wasn't the reason she shivered.

"You know, you have a pretty mean left hook, your friends are right, you're tougher than you look," Enzo chuckled.

"Hmm, I've had practice," Bonnie said with smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it? You won't see him in here again, Damon and I will make sure of that love." Enzo couldn't help but feel protective over Bonnie, there was such sadness in her eyes, he knew there was more to it than what just happened in the bar.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Bonnie asked suddenly, she continued before Enzo had time to register her question, "is there a reason why I attract these type of people? Is it because it's the way I dressed tonight? I should have came as cute little witch Willow, instead of sexy vampire Willow...I do prefer witches you know." She looked down at her outfit again and pulled up the front of her corset.

"No Bonnie," Enzo answered firmly shaking his head, he took her hands in his again and looked straight into her olive eyes. "It is never your fault, no matter what you wear, how you act, what you say or who you are. It's never your fault." His eyes now intense, making sure his words sink in.

"Bonnie Bennett, I've only known you for a day," giving her a small smile, "but I already think you're amazing. For the record, there's nothing wrong with you. I think you just attract men in general, and there are a lot of weirdos out there, so you're bound to meet a few." Enzo chuckled lightly and went to brush a tear from her cheeks.

She didn't even realised she was crying. It's been a long time since she felt so safe, her friends have always provided that comfort, but with Enzo somehow it felt different, a really nice different.

Bionnie closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, a breath she's been holding on for so long.

As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by Enzo's beautiful dimple filled smile, his thumb drawing circles on her hands. His legs slightly rubbing against hers as they shifted in their seats, his eyes, now less concern, twinkle as they see her relax.

Bonnie was starting to overheat again, she was finding it hard to breath. Enzo pulls back slightly as he feels her body tense, "are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, thanks, it's just a bit hard to breath in this tight corset," she said looking down at her outfit, slightly embarrassed by all the cleavage she's showing.

"I might just head upstairs and change out of this outfit. Can you tell the others for me?"

"Sure love, I think we'll call it a night anyway, I'll let the others know and we'll see you upstairs soon," Enzo offered his hands and pulled Bonnie up. He walked her to the lift that leads directly to their apartment before going back out to join the others.

Bonnie took a long hot shower and got ready for bed. She was putting on her shorts and top when she heard a knock at the door.

Elena and Caroline peaked their heads through the bedroom door.

"How are you Bonnie? Did the sleazeball leave a scar?" Elena asked, giving her friend a big hug, Caroline joining them in the hug.

"I'm fine, seriously, Enzo put some disinfectant on it so I'll be fine," Bonnie said trying to pull away from their suffocating hug.

"What? It's not like you were bitten by a wolf! Oh wait, that guy is probably worst!" Caroline jokes, the girls chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm staying over, so see you in the morning Bonnie, thanks again for tonight," Elena gave Bonnie another hug before she left the room.

"Stefan and I are too drunk to drive, so Enzo said he'll take us home after his shower and, I might have spilt beer on him," Caroline said with a guilty grin. Bonnie laughed shaking her head at her friend, drunk Caroline usually equals clumsy Caroline.

The girls wished each other a good night and Caroline went to keep Stefan company in the living room, after ordering Bonnie to go to bed and rest up.

Bonnie didn't argue, it's been a long day and she was dead tired. She fell asleep straight away but after a short while she woke up from a nightmare, Bonnie dreamt that she was being chased by all her friends who were vampires. Feeling thirsty, Bonnie climbed out of bed to grab some water from the kitchen.

Not wanting to wake Enzo, Bonnie used the light on her mobile phone to see her way to the kitchen. After having a drink she made her way back to her room.

As Bonnie passed the couch she nearly jumped out of her skin as someone let out a ripper of a snore.

She thought she heard Enzo say, "What the?!" _Did he seriously just get woken up by his own snoring?_

"Why are you up love, you can't sleep?" Enzo ask through the darkness. So Bonnie did hear correctly, Enzo got woken up by his own snoring!

Bonnie moved her phone light to the couch, "no I'm just th...," She stopped mid sentence as her phone shown over the couch, she expected to see Enzo, but there lay Caroline and Stefan fast asleep.

"Over here love," said Enzo to her left, he was sitting on the arm chair with a blanket attempting to sleep upright.

"I tried to wake them but they're dead to the world, so I made myself comfortable here instead," Enzo said, brows furrowed.

Bonnie knew that the arm chair was the most uncomfortable thing to sleep on, she tried it once when she was too drunk to make it to her bedroom and she ended up sliding to the floor and sleeping there instead.

"I don't think you'll get much sleep on that chair, and to make matters worst, there's this snoring machine," Bonnie stated pointing to Caroline, "Stefan is immune to it by now, but you're not."

She hesitated for me second, she can't believe she's gonna say this, but, they're both adults - it should be fine...Here it goes, "why don't you come in and sleep with me... I mean, sleep in the bed with me! Fully clothed."

Bonnie was greatful to be in part darkness, because her cheeks were burning and her heart was thumping out of her chest.

"It's ok, I don't think..." Enzo's sentence was cut short with another ripper of a snore from Caroline.

"Ok, you're right, thank you Bonnie," Enzo got up and followed Bonnie to the bedroom. Telling himself that it doesn't mean anything, Bonnie was just being nice, a friend offering a friend a comfy bed and a good night sleep.

"I'll close the door if that's ok, to block out the noise, coming from Caroline, her snoring!" _Just short sentences,_ Bonnie told herself.

"Which side of the bed do you prefer love?"

 _There he goes again with the love, can he stop calling me that when we're climbing into bed together?_

"Bonnie?" Enzo asked, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts, realising that she was just standing there staring at him, "oh, the right side thanks."

They both settled into bed, making sure there was a gap between them. Each laying flat on their back, not daring to move a muscle.

"Good night Enzo." Bonnie finally broke the awkward silent.

"Good night Bonnie Bennett." Enzo replied, turning to his side, with his back to Bonnie.

"Um Enzo, thanks for before, for being there for me." Bonnie whispered, also turning to her side.

"Always love, that's what I'm here for." Enzo said genuinely, his body inching in a little bit closer.

"Night." Bonnie yawned.

"Sweet dreams Bonnie Bennett." Enzo yawned too, smiling contently, this definitely beats sleeping on the arm chair.

* * *

This chapter is a lot longer than the others, I hope that makes up for my tardiness. Thank you so much for your comments, follows and likes! Xx

I saw the deleted scenes of S8 and the scene they cut of Bonnie talking to Caroline just broke my heart. I don't understand why they just didnt keep it. :(


End file.
